bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Kagamine
Vayne Lohengrin is a shinigami who graduated early from the academy along with his two friends Anna Rosenkrantz and Akira Cagali. Appearance Vayne is an average height, standing at 5'9" and weighs on average 152 lbs. He has an average muscular body. His outfit consists of a white shirt with many straps, black and white finger gloves, and a white shoulder cape. His left ear is pierced on the bottom and middle of his ear with a silver chain. His hair is silver and spiked up with a few strands falling in front of his face as his bangs. His eyes are red and seem to always be furrowed with his fist raised as if in prayer. Personality Vayne is an extremely relaxed guy, and doesn't pay attention to most things besides trying to charm Anna Rosenkrantz. He tends to be awkward and clumsy when outside of battle especially around the opposite sex. The only time Vayne seems to be able to have the qualities as a shinigami is when he is around his best friend Akira Cagali or is in the heat of battle. He doesn't give up a fight unless someone he cares about is in danger. His morals will not allow him to attack innocent bystanders, but if said innocent were to cross him or his friends in an attempt to stop them from acheiving their goal he will not hesistate to kill them. He spends most of his time seeking the affection of Anna to the point he hardly pays attention to any other female. His biggest fear is that of small insects, due to the fact that he thinks they will crawl in your ear and eat your brain. However, his one weakness is his love for Anna. If the opponent can figure this out then they can use this to easily distract and anger Vayne causing him to lose focus, much to Akira and Anna's chagrin. He loves having a good time with his friends and usually tries to help out them to the best of his abilities History Powers & Abilities Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of his team, Vayne is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Flash Steps Expert: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps. He mastered this in order to make up for his lack of skill in kido spells. With his skills he is able to move quick enough that he can attack seemingly unnoticed by the untrained eye. Intense Reflexes: '''Vayne's reflexes are so developed that he no longer has to think about dodging attacks. His muscles instinctively react to incoming danger. '''Manipulation Specialist: '''He specializes in lies to confuse his opponent. Such as telling the opponent his lance is one of the strongest of its "type". He is also able to form battle strategies by analyzing his opponent's personality. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Even after exerting a lot of spiritual pressure he is able to take blows that would knock out a normal person. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having trained on a near constant basis he can go into a battle with a group of hollows and not sustain any injuries. He is also able to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant- Can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily Zanpakutō Gen'ei no ōjo '(''Phantasm Princess) is Vayne's zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a nodachi that he wears on his back. *Shikai: His zanpakuto is released by the phrase '''"Fool Your King!" When released it takes the shape of a silver Knight's lance with blue spirals leading to a golden tip. The zanpaktou itself is a trick. Foes may think that they have to worry about physical attacks but Gen'ei no ojo is really a Plant zanpakuto. : ''Shikai Special Ability: ''The special ability of Gen'ei no ojo is that it can create plants of light for attack or defense. It also allows Vayne to phase his body through objects like "branching points". : Azumaya Naito '''(Arbor Knight)- By concentrating Vayne can create seeds of light, which he can plant in spots to "take root". They can also be used as a from of mass hypnosis by planting them into people. The seeds aren't tangible so the foe isn't aware that this is being done. The hypnosis can be undone by stronger oppenents : '''Akizora (Autumn Sky)- Seeds of light are dropped into a surface (such as stepping stones when crossing water and to lay a trap) : Akisaigai (Autumn Disaster)- Vayne commands the seeds to sprout causing vines to ensnare and trap opponents : Ōchō Reivu '(Rave Dynasty)- By planting seeds in animals and weaker foes beforehand, Vayne gathers those with seeds planted in them and drains their life force; and by using the drained life force, Vayne's body regenerates from severe injuries such as chopped limbs or skin burned off by fire : '''Wasure Hōmotsu '(Forgotten Treasure)- After absorbing what seems to be the souls of his Ocho Reivu's victims into a black sphere at the center of a flower, Vayne fires a large energy beam at his target. : '''Kirāhana (Killer Blossom)- Vayne's body is assimilated to the enviroment allowing him to create a countless number of limbs and move his vitals anywhere within the enviroment. The limbs he creates can merge their victim to whatever material they are touching encasing them is stone in some cases. : 'Māshī Surasshu '(Mercy Slash)- A feign of words used to trick the opponent. Vayne sweeps the ground with the tip of his lance and creates a white lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything. It is extremely powerful with seemingly no limit. : 'Hime no Yabō '(Princess's Ambition)- Vayne stabs the ground three times with his lance creating an entire forest of what seems to be his trees of light that complete surround his opponent and impales them repeatedly. : : Trivia Vayne's theme is Sono Saki Ni Wa by Flow : Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character